1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clutch disk for a motor vehicle friction clutch having an inner hub, an outer hub coupled to the inner hub with a predetermined amount of rotational play, an entrainer disk rotatable relative to the outer hub through a limited angle of rotation and having friction facings, a load torsion oscillation damper connected between the outer hub and the entrainer disk, and an idling torsion oscillation damper connected between the outer hub and the inner hub.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clutch disk having an inner hub, an outer hub, an entrainer disk, a load torsion oscillation damper connected between the outer hub and the entrainer disk, and an idling torsion oscillation damper connected between the outer hub and the inner hub is known from German Patent Specification 35 42 491. In this prior art design, the inner hub is provided, in the axial range of extent of the outer hub, with an outer toothing into which an inner toothing of the outer hub engages. The rotational play of this toothing determines the range of action of the idling torsion oscillation damper. At the same time, the parts of the load torsion oscillation damper are guided by the outer toothing of the inner hub in the axial direction A friction device of the idling torsion vibration damper of this prior art device is disposed in such a manner that the ring disk which is fixedly connected to the inner hub is acted upon by a force to operate the idling torsion damper.